


Flashfreeze

by EKlein1998



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Barry, D/s elements, Ice Bondage, M/M, Needy Barry, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Top Leonard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EKlein1998/pseuds/EKlein1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically porn to be honest. Barry walks in on a robbery and bam! sex. This was written on a thought that I had in an English lesson. Please read and review. Mwah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashfreeze

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect much of a plot. Barry is needy. Anal is pretty drawn out. This is dedicated to Carrie. Love ya.

Barry stepped into the deserted office building, an immediate chill setting into him. The temperature had dropped considerably; another clue that Snart was behind this. He stepped down the corridor, heading towards the sounds of clattering from the vault. He rounded the corner, coming face to face with Snart and Mick Rory, AKA Heat Wave. He glanced at the large burlap sacks of money that Rory was carrying, before looking right at Snart.  
"And here I thought you had changed, Leonard." The male simply snorted, shaking his head and holding up a fistful of twenty dollar notes.  
"It's hard to resist this, Barry. I love the smell of freshly printed notes. Don't you?" Rory chuckled from behind him, before Leonard raised his freeze gun and aimed it towards Barry's feet; a large mound of ice formed around the speedster's feet. He sneered quietly as Barry tried to struggle out, before turning to Mick again. "Take the money and go. I'll be along soon." Mick hesitated for a moment, before quickly grabbing the two bags and running out to the van with them. Snart waited until he heard the outer door closing, before stepping closer to Barry. "You always stick your nose where it doesn't belong, Barry. You think you would have learned by now." His hot breath hit the exposed skin of Barry's lips, making the speedster shiver. And not from the cold. Snart allowed his eyes to move down Barry's tight costume, his tongue sliding over his own lips for a brief moment. "Has anyone ever told you that that costume looks really good on you?" Barry felt his cheeks burning under the mask, his lips slightly parted. He tried to pull away from the criminal, only to find himself stuck, the ice firmly encasing his lower legs. He wanted to resist Leonard's advances, but he simply couldn't. He leaned in closer, taking Barry's bottom jaw in his hand. He pressed a gentle kiss to Barry's lips, the contact barely even lasting a second. He closed his eyes as he slowly pulled away, savouring the sweet taste of the superhero's lips. His hands moved to grip Barry's hips, squeezing gently as they slid around to the firm mound of his ass. Barry elicited a soft moan, squeezing his own eyes closed as he felt the front of his costume tightening considerably. Leonard's left hand grazed over the bulge that was slowly growing, gently palming it enough to make Barry moan out. He moved to unfasten Barry's mask, throwing the rubber to the ground before gripping the boy's jaw again. His hold was tighter this time, the impact rougher as their lips smashed together. Leonard's tongue slid between Barry's soft, plump lips, a moan escaping the taller, short haired man. He pulled away again, before moving to stand behind Barry. His hands founding the fastenings of the costume, slowly undoing the zips and clasps before allowing the material to fall from Barry's slender frame. The dark haired speedster shivered from the cold that attacked his naked body. He instantly moved to cover himself, hands cupping the bulge in his boxers. Leonard tore the fabric away, exposing the pale flesh of Barry's ass with a chuckle. "Mm, I knew you had a nice ass, but I didn't think it was that nice. Damn." He kicked at the ice that encased the boy's ankles, effectively crushing it and freeing the speedster. He dragged him towards the vault, pulling the door closed. Barry let out a shout.  
"What the hell?! We'll be locked in here you idiot!" Leonard simply rolled his eyes.  
"I came here with /Mick/. You think I would break in here without remembering the combination for the door?" He pushed Barry to the floor, unbuckling his belt swiftly and pushing his slacks down. The bulge in his boxers was pronounced; it was larger than Barry had expected. Leonard stepped closer to Barry, his fingers brushing through Barry's dark curls. "Come and suck it, Flash. I know you want to." He sneered. "Say, I've had a question for you. Since you're so fast, how long do you last in bed?" Barry blushed again, before moving to his knees in front of Leonard.  
"I'm a virgin, Leonard..." To be honest, Leonard wasn't surprised at the revelation. But it wasn't going to stop him from having a little bit of fun with Barry. He pushed the boy face down, raising his hips slightly so his ass was higher in the air. He gave the speedster a hard slap on the behind, grunting with satisfaction at the pained noise that escaped Barry's lips. He unzipped his pants, popping open the button before pulling open his boxers. He laid another slap on Barry's ass when he wriggled, a grunt of annoyance leaving him. He spread Barry's cheeks open, spitting gently on the smooth, hairless hole. He slowly eased a finger inside, wriggling the finger around in order to locate the sweet spot that was buried deep inside of him. Barry let out a strangled moan, his back arching sharply as Leonard's middle finger slid in beside the first one. The scarlet speedster squeezed his eyes shut, his breath quickening as he pushed back on Leonard's fingers. Leonard's lips quirked into a devious smile, as he swiftly withdrew the digits and slapped Barry's ass again. He moved to straighten his legs below him after shoving his pants and boxers down, his straining erection beginning to leak lightly. He gripped Barry's hips, moving to pull him to rest over his erection.  
"Ride me, Barry." Barry immediately obeyed the instructions, lowering his hips to slide down the thick shaft of Leonard's cock. He let out a gasp, his entrance immediately stretching around the girth of Leonard. Leonard allowed a gruff moan to escape his lips, his grip tightening on Barry's slender hips. Barry sank down slowly, taking it inch by inch until he bottomed out, feeling his ass pressing flush against Leonard's hips. A soft whimper escaped him, gazing into the eyes of the larger man. Leonard pressed a rough kiss to Barry's lips, his tongue eagerly invading his mouth as Barry let out a greedy moan. His fingers encircled Barry's throat, thumb brushing over one of the small freckles that dotted the column of his throat. The searing kisses trailed across the ivory skin, teeth nipping and teasingly biting at the skin. Barry was panting by now, his hips quickly beginning to rise and fall on the throbbing erection that impaled his ass. His hands clutched Leonard's biceps tightly, blunt nails digging into the skin lightly as his face contorted in pleasure. One of Leonard's hands left Barry's hips to encircle the male's smaller cock, twisting his wrist lightly as he moved it to stroke over the shaft. His thumb slid across the leaking slit of Barry's cock, sending shockwaves of pleasure through the speedster's slender frame.  
"O-Oh God, Len... Jesus Christ." It hurt, in fact it hurt like hell. But it felt so good at the same time that the pleasure outweighed the pain. Leonard couldn't form words; all that left his mouth was a series of grunts with varying intonation. He thrusted upwards into Barry's ass. The sounds of grunts, moans and skin slapping together filled the air, as Barry bit down gently on the skin of Leonard's shoulder. Leonard's fist was quickly and rhythmically pumping Barry's straining election, with soft whimpers leaving Barry's mouth at the actions. He was rutting eagerly into Leonard's hand, his body vibrating lightly as his powers threatened to take over. The particle accelerator had already made his body much more sensitive, and Leonard's teasing and stimulation was only making it worse. Barry knew he wouldn't last much longer, panting against Leonard's clothed shoulder. "Fuck, I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum, Len." Len didn't answer, merely a grunt escaping in response. He gave a hard thrust upwards into Barry; a squeal left Barry's left as his climax hit him, thick ribbons of cum pulsing from his cock as Len thrusted into him. He sobbed out softly from the intensity of his orgasm, Len following soon after. Len's climax was punctuated by loud moans in Barry's ear, the young speedster quivering as Leonard unloaded into him. He slowed his hips down, until the two of them were still. A few moments later, Barry shakily stood up, moving to pull his costume on. Leonard stood up, pulling off his cum-stained shirt and stuffing it into his bag. He pulled his jeans and underwear up, before slinging his rucksack over his shoulder before unlocking the vault door, stepping out and turning to Barry.  
"That was fun. We should do it again sometime." Barry pulled on his mask, simply stating after Leonard as the criminal walked away.


End file.
